Dance with me Reagan
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: [One-shot] At the NYPD union party, Eddie asks Jamie to dance with her. Partners, but everyone else sees the truth. One-shot about the very open ending of this weeks episode.
A/N: Based on the very open ended ending of this weeks Blue Bloods episode. Assumes Eddie would be meeting Jamie at the party and they would hangout. Trying to add a little Jamko to your week. Dedicated to HPfangirl13, because I know she wants her dose of Jamko bad.

"Dance with me." Eddie said. "Come on! Dance with me Reagan." Eddie gently pulled Jamie, over to the other cops that were dancing, and got him to dance with her.

"Eddie..." Jamie was about to say it was a bad idea, but he couldn't stand to see her sad.

"What is it?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing. You're really beautiful you know. I love the way that outfit looks on you." Jamie replied.

She was wearing comfy jeans and a NYPD rock n roll shirt, stolen from Jamie, but he didn't seem to care much. He was dressed simple too, jeans and a t-shirt that happened to belong to Joe, but he was very happy. Tonight the woman he loved had asked him to dance, and he couldn't refuse.

Dancing together, people started watching them and pointing. People were whispering around them and Eddie knew why. To anyone they could look like a couple, sharing a dance on a date. Jamie looked down at Eddie and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about how perfect this is. I'm having so much fun with you, but when the night's over, this will be over." Eddie replied softly.

Jamie felt bad, because they were living in a constant state of denial, and he knew it was bad for both of them. "It doesn't have to end tonight. Not if we don't want it too." Jamie whispered in her ear.

Someone gasped and another officer, Jamie figuring female based on the tone of voice, said "Oh wow! Janko and Reagan look so good together. Are they a couple?"

"I don't think so. It's against the rules for partners to date." Another officer replied.

Eddie could hear all this and she wanted to cry. She wanted to run as far away from the room as she could, to get away from all the people and their comments. Jamie sensed her fear and tightened his hold on her. "Relax. Hey look at me and focus on me. Drown out all other sounds except my voice and the music." Jamie said.

Eddie focused hard, and suddenly it was just them and the music, and she was looking deep into his eyes. "Jamie... I'm so sorry they're staring at us, and they're making comments about us. It's my fault. The other female cops must be jealous. I'm... look at me and I'm dancing with the PC's son." Eddie tried to explain.

Jamie couldn't help but feel heartbroken when she said this. How could someone so beautiful say something like that."It's my fault. Everyone stares at me, because I'm the PC's son. This is not your fault and please don't blame yourself." Jamie said.

He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled at his kind words. Danny was Dancing with Maria and saw the two dancing. "Looks like they got the room's attention. What's wrong with him? He needs to tell her soon. Everyone is going to keep bugging them, until they do something." Danny said.

"It's always rough when it's your partner you've fallen for. It's happened to me before. It never went anywhere but it happened, so I sympathize with them." Maria said softly.

Danny twirled her and she smiled. "Linda is a very lucky woman. You are wonderful Danny Reagan." Maria said.

"Don't worry. One day you will find someone too, and they will love you for all the amazing qualities you have partner." Danny reassured her.

"Thanks." Maria said.

Jamie and Eddie let go of each other as the song ended. "Want to get a drink?" Jamie asked.

"You buying?" Eddie replied.

"For you partner, anything." Jamie said.

Jamie and Eddie went to get a drink together, ending up drinking the same beer. They grabbed a seat away from the crowd, in the corner by the window, and Eddie looked out at the night sky. "Oh Jamie look." Eddie said pointing at the stars. "Their so beautiful."

Jamie couldn't take his eyes off her and when she looked at him, he whispered "You're more beautiful than all the stars in the night sky. I love you Eddie Janko. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, this year and also last year. Please forgive me."

Eddie was taken aback by what his confession. "I love you too. I feel as though I have tortured you this year and last, dating someone that wasn't you. Forgive me for not choosing you that night we kissed." Eddie whispered.

"I... I made a mistake not saying yes to you then. That kiss was amazing and we lost out, because of my stupidity. I hurt your feelings and I broke your heart. Would you let me mend it? Would you let me make things right?" Jamie asked.

Jamie gently squeezed her hand, as he downed a bit of his beer. She smiled and said "Let's finish these and get out of here." With a big smile. "I want to be with you. My heart was always yours, broken or whole." Eddie whispered in admission.

It was the beginning of something beautiful, and both of them realized union parties weren't so bad after all.


End file.
